Beautiful Flower
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: On their day off, Lightning and Vanille head off to the hills and have a special... surprise for each other... LightningxVanille One-shot Please Read and Review as always


Me: Alright got another chapter up again taking me about… 12…? 20 hours…? I don't know… I gotta put a time of when I start and end huh? Anyways I'm still sorry for the OOCness and randomness since I'm still not used to using these characters and this rating! Also, I am sorry for the lateness and rush as it was hard to type out this story with one hand and I caught a slight cold. My wrist has been killing me for the past day or so, so I apologize for the lateness! I hope that you enjoy this! Talk to ya later! As always please read and review~

* * *

WARNING! THIS IS LIGHTNINGXVANILLE! DO NOT WANT, DO NOT READ AND FLAME OK?!

* * *

"Come on Lightning~" Vanille happily looked back as she skipped along the road. She hasn't been able to spend some alone time with Lightning since she was so busy with work but when she does have time, Vanille happens to be on a business trip that she couldn't avoid.

"Don't go too far Vanille." Lightning smiled lightly, following her redheaded lover. She regretted working overtime instead of spending time with Vanille but she had a surprise for her. '_I hope she likes this surprise…_'

Vanille stopped skipping after a few feet ahead and looked back, "It's not going to be like that time Light so don't worry~" she smiled sweetly, "Besides I know you're here to protect me no matter what happens right Lightning~?"

"Well..." Lightning chucked lightly, "You got me there." she walked up to Vanille and held her hand, "I'd rather have you by my side though."

"Oh Light you're such a sweet talker~" Vanille giggled as she wrapped her arms around her waist gently, leaning her head onto the older woman's shoulder while walking again, "Where are we going anyways? It just seems like we're going to the top of the park." Vanille looked at her with curious eyes.

"There's a secret place that no one is allowed to go." Lightning winked at Vanille which caused her to blush lightly, "Well… in a way people sneak in but they get caught easily but not us."

"Y-You mean…" Vanille looked at her, "This is like a rendezvous point for lovers…?"

Lightning thought about it then nodded, "In a way yes but this will be our own private place just for us and no one will be able to interrupt us." Lightning held her closer and looked into her eyes, "There's something that I want to talk to you about and this place just came to my mind."

"W-What are you going to talk about…?" Vanille blushed a bit.

The duo barely started dating about a year ago, but they haven't done anything like lovers since their first date but that was quickly interrupted when Lightning had to go back to work for an emergency and didn't get to go home for a week. When she _was_ home, Vanille had to go on a business trip to help bring peace between Grand Pulse and Cocoon and didn't get back until Lightning had to work, leaving them frustrated since they rarely saw each other and when they did, it was when either one was sleeping or just about to leave the house not to be seen again for at least a week. It didn't help that for the past month, lightning was practically at work 24/7 and Vanille was still trying to make sure Grand Pulse and Cocoon were on good terms, which they had a hard time because they still fight every few months or so.

"How sorry I am for not being able to be with you all this time…" Lightning held her closer, burying her face into the redhead's hair, "How much I've missed you and lonely I've been without you…" she moved so that Vanille was standing in front of her so she can hold her from behind, "How much I missed your smell…your touch…your voice… How much I wanted to hold you…to feel you…" she moved her hand under Vanille's top to cause the latter to blush madly, "How much I wanted to hear your voice when I do this especially…"

"L-Light…" Vanille squirmed a bit, "I-I missed you too but c-can't this wait until we reached where we're supposed to go…?"

"Nn…" Lightning kept her hand under Vanille's shirt as they walked to their destination, the top of the hill.

When they got to the top, Vanille couldn't believe her eyes. What is at the top is a beautiful scenery of the landscape. It has green with the grass with flowers of all kinds spread about as well as trees that were as tall as the sky, leaving a nice cozy place at the base of the trunk to just lie down and relax while watching the clouds form on a clear day such as this.

"Wow Light… This place is… beautiful…" Vanille had completely forgotten that Lightning's hand was still in her shirt, groping her breast as she took in the scenery. Not wanting to waste any time that they have, Lightning picked up Vanille gently and threw her onto the soft grass under the tree for shade, starting to strip her clothes off roughly and throwing them to the side, "W-Whoa there L-Light…!" Vanille squeaked as she felt the cool air against her bare chest, instinctively covering them.

"Vanille… I know you want this too…" Lightning moved her hands down to press lightly against the Oerba girl's panties, "See… its wet…"

"L-Light…" Vanille stifled a moan. She wanted Lightning since the closest they've been were just hugs and kisses before they had to leave, "W-Wait a s-second…"

"Nn… no…" Lightning didn't stop as she took off every piece of clothing off the red-head, moving down to kiss, suck and, nibble her breasts gently then slowly went rougher on her redheaded lover, loving to tease her to death.

Vanille threw her head back and moaned in pleasure as she holds Lightning closer, "O-Ohhhh L-Light…!"

"See you like it..." Lightning moved down towards her belly, nibbling here and there while Vanille squirms under her touch, "Does it feel good Vanille…~?"

"Oh Light…!" Vanille moaned which was music to her ears. The redhead tried to compose herself while trying to hold Lightning back, "W-Wait a minute… C-Can we get a blanket o-or something first so we don't get dirty…a-and you strip too…?"

"How about… no… to both…" Lightning moved to kiss her lover gently, holding her body close to her and grabs her wrists together then held them above her head while she explored Vanille's tender body with her mouth, "Mmm… You taste like…Vanilla..."

Vanille blushed, "L-Light… Please..." She moaned and purred lightly as Lightning teased her body while she talked, "I-I want to feel your body against mines…Ohh…!" Vanille arched her back as Lightning moved her way to her core, teasing her folds gently with her fingers.

"Does this feel good Vanille?" Lightning looked up to see the aroused face of her lover, "Hmmm I guess it's not enough… maybe if I do this?" Lightning inserted a finger into her core as slow as possible, barely getting the tips of her finger in. Seeing her ideal reaction, she slowly pushed in until about her knuckle reached her clit then pulled out fast.

"Oooohh L-Light…!" Vanille squirmed as her body started warming up faster than ever, "P-Please s-strip…!"

"Tch…" Lightning grunted as she reluctantly let Vanille go and began to strip herself.

Once she was done however… Vanille used the remaining strength that she had left to pounce onto Lightning, pushing her down flat onto her back, "I-It's my turn…." she barely breathed out as she was still hot and bothered by Lightning's teasing earlier.

Lightning smirked that warm, beautiful smirk of hers, "Alright I guess I'll let this slide once…" she sat up and held Vanille close to her as she got out her cape since they didn't have a blanket to use and laid down on it for her, positioning Vanille on top, "Do your worse." Oh was she going to regret saying those words…

"F-Fine…!" Vanille calmed herself down and moved so that her thigh was against Lightning's folds as she moved closer to the soldier, "Lightning…" Vanille kissed her forehead then her cheek, moved to nibbled at her collarbone as her hands rubbing and kneaded against her breasts and nipples.

"Ngh…" Lightning held back her moans as Vanille continued her slow treatment, "V-Vanille… y-you're not taking this seriously…a-are you… ow!" she winced as Vanille nipped her tip.

"Just let me do my work alright? No back seat driving unless I say so…!" Lightning stayed quiet. If she knew Vanille as well as she thought she did, well... then the redheaded Oerba girl can be just as scary as her younger sister when she's mad. Knowing that she wouldn't win, Lightning merely gave her a curt nod, letting her lover dominate her.

Vanille smirked and moved lower, pressing her thigh more into Lightning's folds while she sucks onto her breasts, playing with the tip by lightly licking it and nibbling lightly. The redhead moved lower slowly while still kneading Lightning's breasts as roughly as she can.

"Hmmm…" Vanille stopped and observed Lightning's body, "I think I could do more…" she reached into her pouch as Lightning watched her.

"What are you looking for love…?" she moved into a more comfortable position to watch her pull out a dildo. Lightning blushed madly at the sight of it, "W-Wait V-Vanille…! W-We're not r-ready yet…!"

"Eh?" Vanille looked at her, "But I thought that this would make you feel good~" she whined as she kissed her knight then looked at her with mischievous eyes, "Besides what did I say about back seat driving~?"

Lightning gulped in fear. Yes, fear. If there were anything that she was afraid of, it would be her little sister when she was in a bad mood and Vanille since she never knew what would be going through that head of hers.

"Now don't worry Light~ I won't hurt you… much~" Vanille grinned evilly as she disappeared under the pink haired soldier.

Lightning gasped as she felt her hips lift up and Vanille licked around her folds, barely going inside, "V-Vanille…! Ahh…!"

"Do you want it Light~?" Vanille looked at her, smirking coyly, "How much do you want it~?"

"I want it now!" Lightning breathed heavily as she pushed Vanille's head back into her, moaning in pleasure, "Ooohh yeesss…~"

"Mrpgh..!" Vanille moved and bit onto Lightning's folds, "Lightning!" she scolded, not really caring that her lover yelped in pain, "What did I say?! For that you'll be punished!" Vanille grabbed the soldier's belts and turned her around so Lightning's laying on her stomach and grabbed her wrists, using her belts to tie her as tightly but gently as she could.

"V-Vanille…?!" Lightning was surprised at what the redhead was doing and tried to fight back, more surprised at how strong Vanille can be when she wants to, "W-Wait I-I'm sorry V-Vanille!" Lightning stared at Vanille as she was flipped back onto her back, she couldn't move since Vanille tied her arm tight enough where she couldn't break free but not painfully tight.

"It's too late for apologizes now Light." Vanille hovered over her lover, looking into her eyes, "Now I'm going to make you scream…" the redhead kissed Lightning deeply as she thrust the dildo into her, fast and hard without warning.

"Ngh! Mmmrrph..!" Lightning breathed into her mouth, squirming at the foreign object within her that's causing her some pain but slowly pleasure, "Nnnmmmm…"

"Oh no you're not gonna feel good just yet...~ I'm going to make you suffer~" Vanille giggled as she moved and watched Lightning's aroused expression as she pulled the dildo in and out of her slowly then fast then slow, moving at a random pace.

"Fuu…V-Vanille…! Just fuck me already…!" Lightning squirmed as she felt her body grow warmer and an incredible amount of pressure near her core, causing her to buck her hips to match the rhythm, "V-Vanille…! Please…! Fuck me hard…! I want it…!"

Vanille smirked evilly, "Oh alright then… I guess I could… but you're making so much cute noises~" she snickered as she kept up her random pace while teasing the hell out of Lightning, causing the soldier to moan and squirm in frustration.

"V-Vanille…!" Lightning threw her head back and whimpered, wanting more but her lover wasn't helping her feel good, "P-Please V-Vanille…! JUST FUCK ME NOW…!"

"Wow…" Vanille gasped in surprised and smiled mischievously, "You asked for it!" the red head pushed the dildo in as deep and hard as she could while turning it to full power vibration, she watched Lightning's face as it showed signs of pain and pleasure.

"OOohhhhh…. yeeessss…!" Lightning moaned, breathing heavily as she matched her hips with Vanille's pace. With all the teasing that Vanille game her earlier, it wasn't too long until she came, "O-OOooohhhH!"

"So how was it~?" the Oerba girl asked as she pulled out slowly, letting Lightning ride out her aftershocks, "I knew that you would like this better than my fingers~"

"You're…lucky…that I…let you…dominate…me…" Lightning breathed out heavily, "Will you…release me now…?"

"Oh alright…" Vanille pouted a bit as she moved Lightning to her side, untying the bonds, "There you're free…" Vanille watched Lightning just lay there, giggling to herself, "Did I tired you out _that_ much Light~?" she leaned over and kisses her knight on the cheek gently, "Oh yeah what were you going to ask me earlier before we got distracted?"

Lightning finally caught her breathe then rolled fast so that she was on top of Vanille, straddling her tiny waist, "First let me _repay_ you…" she leaned in and kisses her gently, then moved her kisses to her cheek then straight for her breasts.

"W-Whoa there L-Light..!" Vanille moaned in pleasure.

"Hnn… It seems like they reacted faster than earlier Vanille…" Lightning looked at her lover with one eye while teasing the tip of her nipple by poking it lightly, "Why is that hmm~?"

"Nyyaah!" Vanille covered her mouth as Lightning teased her, "T-That's because…oohhh…" Vanille breathed heavily, "Y-You got me aroused ok…!" the redhead blushed madly as her hair as she watched Lightning tease her body like it was her own personal toy.

"Does this mean that I can actually use this toy on you?" Lightning smirked as she saw Vanille blush redder than you can imagine, "Just kidding. I bet I can do a better job than this thing anyways." the soldier set the toy aside for now in case she does want to use it. She went back to her dominant position on top and went back to sucking her breasts like a baby before moving lower, licking Vanille's body. She didn't want to admit it, but she loved teasing her lover like this, especially when she hits a sensitive spot causing Vanille to twitch in pleasure.

"Ngh… Ahh..!" Vanille squirmed under Lightning's touch, "N-Now w-who's teasing... ngh... w-who…?" she looked at Lightning who ignored her and proceeded to open her legs, "L-Lightning…! N-Not there…! Nyyaaaaaahhhhhh..!" Vanille screamed in pleasure and threw her head back as Lightning entered two fingers into her entrance as her thumb hit her clit, massaging it.

Lightning moved to kiss Vanille gently, "You're pretty loud today Vanille." she smirked as Vanille barely had the strength to open her eyes and whimper, "Seems like you're just about ready too…" Lightning used her fingers to open Vanille's folds gently, causing the latter to moan more, "Don't worry and relax Vanille…"

"Ngh…" Vanille's body shook in pleasure, she wanted to make Lightning feel good as well. Using all the strength that she had left, she thrust her hips into Lightning's face to stun her as she quickly moved her body so that her face was right in Lightning's core.

"Whoa…!" V-Vanille…?" Lightning looked down a bit, seeing her lover pull her waist into her mouth, "Erk..!" a jolt of pleasure was sent down her spine as she moaned lightly, causing her to pull her fingers out of her lover, "I-I'm not going to lose…!" Lightning threw her head down and into Vanille's core, licking around the folds before licking inside.

Both girls moaned in pleasure and refused to give up to their lover, trying to lick and hit each other's sensitive spots while making them drip their fluids out more.

"L-Light…!" Vanille breathed out, loving the taste and smell of Lightning enveloping her, "S-Soon..! Ah..!"

"S-Same here V-Vanille…!" Lightning breathed out as she inserted her fingers back into Vanille, thrusting in and out causing the latter to scream in pleasure.

"Oh… Gawd…! Yes..!" Vanille couldn't please Lightning anymore much to the soldiers dismay, but all she cared about was pleasuring Vanille right now, "T-There…! Oh…yeesss…! A-Ahhhhh!"

Lightning licked Vanille's juices up gently then moved to kiss her, holding her close, "Did that feel good…?"

"Mmm… Better than you can imagine…" Vanille snuggled into Lightning's grasp, feeling exhausted, "I'm tired… I really wished that we brought a blanket or something now…" she giggled softly, nuzzling against the soldier's collarbone.

"I'll carry you home if you fall asleep." Lightning chuckled lightly as she watched Vanille's slow and steady breaths, holding her closer, "Vanille…?" she whispered softly, not knowing if the Oerba girl was asleep or awake.

"Hmmm…?" Vanille looked up at Lightning sleepily, "What is it…?"

"I'm sorry for not coming home to you more often…" Lightning kissed her gently then looked into her eyes, "I love you more than anyone else in this world…I know I have some faults but…" she reached into her skirt pocket that was thrown aside earlier to give Vanille a box, "Will you do me the honor of marrying me…?"

Vanille stared at Lightning, tears of joy fell from her eyes as she hugged Lightning, screaming "Yes! Yes of course!" she pulled back and smiled lovingly to Lightning, kissing her with as much love and passion as she could muster to show how happy she is, "I love you Lightning…"

"Call me Claire…"

"I love you…Claire…" Vanille and Lightning laughed as they held each other close and watching the sun starting to set into the horizon and giving them a beautiful view as if to celebrate this joyous day for them.

* * *

Me: And done~ Again this took I think… 20-27 hours of working with messing around…? I gotta stop playing around and just work on these fanfics… but anyways I hope that you all enjoyed! Sorry if some scenes suck since I'm still not used to writing scenes such as these **bows** Please read and review~ Thank you so much!

* * *

_Preview to the new fanfic:_

_When Cocoon falls and darkness arrives,_

_6 heroes will come forth from the sky._

_However, 4 will die while 2 survive,_

_The survivors must band together,_

_Saving the world with live sacrifices._

_Struggle as they must, _

_For defying fate lies great harm._

_Embrace your fate and destroy everything._

_On the Day of Death,_

_Deliver the fallen souls to him_

_For none shall survive…_


End file.
